yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 135
"The Trembling Dimensions" ''(揺れ動く次元, Yureugoku Jigen) is the one hundred-and-thirty-fifth episode of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Leo Akaba has successfully activated ARC-V, and the fusion of the four dimensions has begun. On the other hand, Yūya is driven into a corner by Yūri. However, Yūya continues to fight fiercely for the sake of Yūto, his friends and family. Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Yūri Duel continues from the previous episode. Yūri controls "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon", "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" via the effect of "Dragon Creeping Plant" and one card in his hand. Yūya controls "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", face-up "Starlight Force" and "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" in his Pendulum Zones, with three cards in his hand. It is currently Yūya's turn. Turn 4: Yūya Yūya Sets a card. At the End Phase, "Starlight Force" is destroyed since the combined Levels of all monsters on Yūya's field is less than the combined Levels of all monsters on Yūri's field ("Starve Venom": CG Star 5 → CG Star 8; "Clear Wing": CG Star 5 → CG Star 7). Turn 5: Yūri "Starve Venom" attacks and destroys "Odd-Eyes" (Yūya: 3400 → 3100 LP). "Clear Wing" attacks directly. Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", but Yūri finds and activates the Action Card "No Action" to negate the activation of an Action Magic and destroy it. The attack of "Clear Wing" continues (Yūya: 3100 → 600 LP). "Dark Rebellion" attacks directly. Yūya finds the Action Card "Miracle". He attempts to activate his face-down "Farewell", which allows him to send a Magic Card from his hand to the Graveyard to end the Battle Phase and negate the effects of all face-up monsters on the field until the end of the turn. Yūri finds and activates the Action Card "Crush Action", which destroys all Action Cards in each player's hand that was added this turn. "Miracle" is destroyed, so Yūya sends "Smile World" from his hand to the Graveyard to activate "Farewell" instead. Yūri Sets two cards. Turn 6: Yūya Yūya draws "Entermate Trap Mimic". He Pendulum Summons "Trap Mimic" (400/200) and "Entermate Flat Rat" (500/???) from his hand and "Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck, all in Attack Position. Yūya activates the effect of "Trap Mimic" to destroy a Trap Card his opponent controls, copy its effects, then place it in his Magic & Trap Zone as a Continuous Trap Card. Yūya destroys "Dragon Creeping Plant". The acquired effect of "Dragon Creeping Plant" allows Yūya to gain control of a Dragon-Type monster on the field, so Yūya gains control of "Clear Wing" As the original "Dragon Creeping Plant" left the field, "Dark Rebellion" returns to Yūya's control. Yūri activates his face-down "Predator Plants Reborn", which lets him Special Summon a "Predator Plants" monster from his Graveyard. Yūri Special Summons "Predator Plants Stapelia Worm" (100/2000). As a monster was Special Summoned, Yūya activates the effect of "Flat Rat", which lets him change that monster's Level to that of "Flat Rat" ("Stapelia Worm": CG Star 4 → CG Star 5). Yūya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a monster Yūri controls and increase the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" by the lost ATK. He targets "Starve Venom". As an effect that changes ATK was activated, Yūri activates the effect of "Stapelia Worm", negating the activation and destroying "Dark Rebellion". As a Level 5 or higher monster activated its effect, Yūya activates the effect of "Clear Wing", negating that effect, destroying that monster, and increasing the ATK of "Clear Wing" by the destroyed monster's ATK until the end of the turn ("Clear Wing" 2500 → 2600). The effect of "Dark Rebellion" resolves ("Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 3900, "Starve Venom" 2800 → 1400). Yūya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion" on "Starve Venom" again ("Dark Rebellion" 3900 → 4600) ("Starve Venom" 1400 → 700). Yūri activates his face-down "Ridicule World", which increases the ATK of all monsters Yūya controls by 100, but prevents all monsters whose ATK is higher than their original ATK from attacking this turn. ("Dark Rebellion": 3900 → 4000, "Clear Wing": 2600 → 2700, "Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 2600) As the ATK of monsters changed, Yūya activates the effect of "Flat Rat", Releasing it to change the ATK of a monster he controls to its original ATK. Yūya chooses "Odd-Eyes". "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Starve Venom". As "Odd-Eyes" battled a Level 5 or higher monster, its effect doubles the battle damage dealt to Yūri (Yūri 3600 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Yūri Action Field Action Cards Other Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 3